


Hawaii Five-0 Fun [Gag Reel Wallpaper]

by Lynn_Minoha (Motoko)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Fun, Gag Reels, Gen, Humor, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motoko/pseuds/Lynn_Minoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says. This is a wallpaper including some of the gag reel scenes of Hawaii Five-0.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaii Five-0 Fun [Gag Reel Wallpaper]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It's purely fanmade. All rights belong to the respective owners. 
> 
> Feel free to use this for personal uses, but please don't upload it anywhere else without my permission and don't claim it as yours.

I made two versions, one raw without text and one with some quotes and silly text.

 

The size is 1600x900 pixels. 

 

Right click on the wallpapers and choose 'View Image' to see the whole picture or simply save them. ^^ 

 

 

Version 1:

 

Version 2: 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or a comment if you like it.   
> Please feel free to leave suggestions or maybe even requests. I'd love to know what you want to see next. :)


End file.
